the_guardians_of_gahoole_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyletak Sorenette Alba (Original)
Nyletak Sorenette Alba is a young Barn Owl with a great heart, and has a very wide imagination. Unlike most owls, she believes in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and dreams of one day joining them. Nyletak had a rough childhood. While she knows that her family is descended from Ga'Hoole, her younger sister, Eilyk, refuses to believe so, and so do most other owls Nyletak meets. For the most part, she was bullied because of her wide imagination, but also because of who her ancestors were. Although the Pure Ones existed hundreds of years ago, and some owls don't even believe that they were real, most are superstitious about Tytos. Nyletak is considered by many owls, and she herself knows this, as the "purest owl in history". Her feathers are a radiating golden color, untouched by brown, or black, or any other color. She has a perfect, pure white heart-shaped face, and her underfeathers are pure white as well, untouched by any black specks. But her most notable features are her unusually long wingspan, her superb flying skills, and her bright sky blue eyes. Because she is considered to be the purest, and is in fact a descendant of the Pure Ones, other owls taunt her about her heritage, teasing her about how many owls her family killed in the past, and how many owls she would've killed with them. Only her closest friends, and her boyfriend, Sable (who is considered the "most impure Tyto") don't tease her about her family. Family Members and Ancestors Family Members * Wayne Alba-father of Nyletak and Eilyk * Renae Alba-mother of Nyletak and Eilyk * Eilyk Alba-younger sister of Nyletak * Debby Alba-grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Wayne and Nyroc * Nyroc Alba-uncle of Nyletak and Eilyk; brother of Wayne * Travis Alba-grandfather of Nyletak and Eilyk; father of Renae and Christie * Trudy Alba-grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Renae and Christie * Christie Alba-aunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; younger sister of Renae * Obi Alba-cousin of Nyletak and Eilyk; son of Christie * Lou Alba-cousin of Nyletak and Eilyk; son of Christie, and younger brother of Obi * Sable Zachariah Orzo-Nyletak's boyfriend Ancestors * Noctus Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of Nyletak and Eilyk; father of Soren, Kludd, and Eglantine * Marilla Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Soren, Kludd, and Eglantine * Soren Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of Nyletak and Eilyk; middle sibling of Kludd and Eglantine; father of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe * Kludd Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle of Nyletak and Eilyk; older brother of Soren and Eglantine; father of Coryn; uncle of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe * Eglantine Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; younger sister of Soren and Kludd; aunt of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, Blythe, and Coryn * Pellimore "Pelli" Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother-in-law of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe * Sebastiana "Basha" Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; sister of Bell and Blythe; cousin of Coryn * Bell Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; sister of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha) and Blythe; cousin of Coryn * Blythe Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyke; sister of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha) and Bell; cousin of Coryn * Nyra Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt-in-law of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Coryn *Coryn Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle of Nyletak and Eilyk; cousin of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe Trivia * While Nyletak does not exactly have starsight, she has something she calls "pastsight". Pastsights are visions of the past, and in Nyletak's case, she sees the time of her ancestors, but she can only see them when Soren wants her to. * Soren's scroom has visited Nyletak, and has followed her since she hatched, guiding her through her problems, and cheering her up when she needs it. However, he began to do so less, and less when Nyletak found Sable. * Some find it hard to believe that Renae and Wayne are her parents. While her mother has ruddy colored feathers, and green eyes, and her father has dark brown feathers, and yellow eyes, Nyletak has radiating golden feathers, and sky blue eyes. Some consider that her golden feathers shows off her "Guardian Spirit" while her perfect, pure white heart-shaped face, and sky blue eyes reveals her "Pure Blood" since her ancestor, Nyra, was a white Barn Owl, and had blue eyes. * Nyletak is what owls call a "Dragon Owl". While the term was used in the legends to describe the blue owls/hagsfiends at the Dragon Court, it is now used to describe an owl who has exceptional flying skills, daring to fly through the most feather-ripping storms, most heart-pounding heights, and faster-than-a-blink speeds. * Nyletak shows signs of some of her ancestors by the way she acts, and looks. Her golden feathers, and open mind shows the traits Soren gave her; her large, white face comes from Coryn, and Nyra, and her blue eyes are also inherited from Nyra; when she's angry, she screeches at the top of her lungs, sounding louder, and much more threatening that Nyra or Kludd ever did, and on a certain occassion, her eyes turned blood red. * Unlike her sister, Nyletak is closer to the Guardian side of her family, dreaming of one day joining the Guardians of Ga'Hoole just as Soren did. Category:Barn Owls Category:Females